


A Love to Be Found

by SaveMeDoctor



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveMeDoctor/pseuds/SaveMeDoctor





	A Love to Be Found

1.) Zelda

God, I can’t open my eyes. I don’t know where I am and if I weren’t in so much pain I might have the time to be worried. My head is pulsing, and something tells me it shouldn’t be doing that. I get a feel for my hands, I’m holding something and I squeeze-

“Oh my god, oh-oh god, stay there, hold on-”

And the hand was gone and I was alone, head pounding and heart racing. I opened my eyes as slowly as I could. The room is dark, a hospital room, drowned in flowers and cards of all types and colors. It’s all unfamiliar, and I’m attracted to the glow of two screens on the wall opposite me. One of a skull, parts circled in red marker. The other, a television with the news on, but someone had muted it so I was left in the silence accompanied by the hyperventilating of whoever was standing at my door screaming for a doctor.  
Said mystery man returned, running to my side and holding my hand, nearly crying. What the hell could’ve happened to make someone look like that? I was fine, pained sure, but alive. A doctor came to my side, smiling kindly and holding the clipboard from the foot of my bed.

“Good evening, Ms. Mathia,” she said, “How are you feeling?”

The doctor wasn’t looking at me, but she had to have been speaking to me. The man at my side certainly wasn’t a miss, but the name she spoke didn’t register. I looked to the man at my side, seemingly someone close to me, in question.

“Z, you okay? She asked how you’re feeling,” he said softly, concern creasing his face. Did he always look like that, or was something really that wrong with me? And whose name starts with a Z? Mine, apparently.

“I’m alright,” I croaked. “Thirsty,” I added after feeling the strain in my throat.

And one again, mystery man was at my very beck and call, holding up a glass of water with his free hand. I took a long drink and smiled as thanks. But I was wondering,

“So, um, forgive me,” I half-spoke, half-whispered to the doctor, “What’s your name, ma’am?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Her face didn’t shift, but her eyes seemed to sadden. “Ms. Mathia, I’m your doctor, Mrs. Meinchal,” nothing about that name registered, “Can you tell me his name?” She pointed at the man at my side, who now held my hand in a death grip-was he shaking? Was he okay?

“Of course,” I laughed quietly, “He’s um, ah, God, no I can’t.”

He looked like I had just slaughtered every puppy in the world in front of his eyes. I immediately felt bad, and he recoiled from me. He looked sick to his stomach. My doctor spoke again.

“Can you tell me your name?”

I went to open my mouth, but- “Your full name?”

I shook my head. I genuinely had no clue. Mystery man was walking into my bathroom, and he closed the door behind him. Well, wasn’t this a shit show?

“Would you mind telling me? I don’t like upsetting him,” I requested.

“Of course,” she smiled sympathetically. She didn’t even have to look at her clipboard to answer my question. “Your name is Zelda Mathia. You were in a motorcycle accident-” I drive a motorcycle? Badass. “-and you obtained a severe trauma in your hippocampus. You’ve been comatose for almost three weeks. And after current behavior,” she sighed and wrote something on her clipboard, “I think I can properly diagnose you with retrograde amnesia.”

“Oh, shit,” So I have a name. Zelda Mathia. Apparently I drive a motorcycle, hit my head and fell asleep for too long.

“Is that my husband?” I whispered, pointing at the closed bathroom door where I could hear faint sounds of coughing and sobbing.

“No, no ring,” she nudged my hand, which was lacking a ring of any kind. “I’m afraid with this you’ll have to rely on trying to figure these things out. But asking questions is a great start.” Again with that smile, I was really starting to see how it just screamed Fake and Pity.

“Who is he then? A brother? Family?”

“He’s definitely not family,” she laughed. I didn’t get the joke.

“He’s been here every second of visiting hours since you were brought in. He shows up early and only leaves when we kick him out. I’m not sure how he knows you, but he’s really committed to you.”

Ah, so he’s either a boyfriend or a best friend. That’s not going to be fun to have to find out. As if on cue, the bathroom door opened, and he stepped out. He’s honestly kind of cute, besides the fact he looked like he hasn’t slept in 70 years. Tousled black hair, huge glasses, and a thin frame. He looked...absolutely miserable. Red eyes and, more pale than I think a person should be.  
He was giving me a strange look. I’d been staring. I gestured towards the chair he was previously sitting on and he started to walk back to my side. My doctor was putting my clipboard back on the foot of my bed, I couldn’t remember her name. Why was she leaving? I had so many questions.

“I’m sure your friend here would be glad to answer anything you’ve been wondering since you woke up,” she chuckled lightly. Oh, so I had said that out loud. Nice. And then she left me alone with the mysterious man who seemed absolutely distraught by my accident.  
I looked at him again, and he was rewinding something on the television. He unmuted it and let it play. When he looked back at me, he nodded his head towards the show silently, and pulled out his phone. I watched the program.

“An update on the Comatose Heir,” ew, news, “We’ve been informed that Zelda, heir to the Mathia Science and Robotics Corporation, is in fact still in recovery.” Video of a bloody street and a destroyed motorcycle played. Sirens and flashing lights consumed the scene. “Mr. and Mrs. Mathia were seen on Tuesday leaving one of their funded hospitals the other day, seemingly unsatisfied,” And then of a couple leaving a hospital. My hospital, my parents. “Is their only child still comatose? And how do they go on, knowing she may never wake up? Will she even still be the same gifted spirit she was? Or will she-”

The television was muted once again. I looked back at Mystery Man, and he was clearly upset with the reporter. He looked at me.

“Did that help at all?” he asked. He was quiet, sad.

“I am Zelda Mathia, heir to Mathia something something corporation. Uh, I got in an accident, whacked my head up real bad, and my parents are bummed because they think I’m still asleep.” 

“Oh fuck I never called your parents!” he gasped in horror. “They’ll kill me, hold on!”  
He dialled a number into his phone and put it up to his ear, on the edge of his seat. And by the look on his face, it didn’t seem like he liked my parents very much. How did he know my parents? Who the hell was he? The doctor said to ask questions, so I did.

“Hey,” I asked, trying to smile, he seemed sad. “Who are you?”

Nevermind, retreat, abort mission, bad question, bad bad question. He was about to cry again. He opened his mouth but then I heard someone talk through the phone. His volume was loud, so I eavesdropped. I figured it was okay, he was talking to my parents anyways.

“Charles, what is it? Is she okay?”

He frowned, looking at me. “She’s awake.”

“But?”

“She doesn’t have the faintest idea who she is. She doesn’t recognize you or Mr. Mathia from the news and she just asked who I was. God, I don’t even know if she knows who she is.”

“Oh, Christ,” she seemed exasperated. My mother, I thought. She’s the type to get exasperated, apparently. “We were just there, and my schedule is full, Charles it’s going to be a while until we can see her.”

He was, well, pissed.

“A while? She just woke up! Your daughter, after a fatal accident-” Fatal? “-is finally waking up, doesn’t have a goddamn clue who she is, and you-”

“You do not get to tell me how to live my life and raise my daughter, Charles. I understood that this must be hard for you, but you’ll never understand the struggles of being a mother. I said I’ll come see her when I can, but you need to look after her until then. And if you take advantage of her, so help me I’ll-”

And now, a new emotion, disgust. He clearly didn’t like my mother.

“Don’t pull that with me, Morgana, I would never.”

Quiet. He rubbed his nose under his glasses and sighed.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized. “I haven’t slept in days. I’ll just- I’ll take her home once she’s released and I’ll get someone to work with her on her memory recovery, is that alright?”

“Yes, Charles, that’s fine, thank you. We’ll see you as soon as we can. Goodbye.”

“Yeah, bye.”

He was quiet for a moment. Staring at his phone. I don’t even think the screen was on, he just seemed to be in disbelief. I still didn’t even know who he was.

“Excuse me,” I said, sitting up straighter and crossing my legs together. “I have quite a few questions I’d like answered, and I would appreciate if you could help me out?”

He looked at me, something I couldn’t decipher in his features, but then he smiled. And he laughed. It was weak, but it wasn’t fake. I smiled, hoping I did something right.

“Ah, the diplomat qualities stayed with you, at least,” he said. “Yeah, honey, I’ll answer all your questions. What’cha got for me?”

He climbed onto my bed and sat criss cross in front of me, mirroring my actions. He leaned on one elbow and looked right into my soul.

“Please don’t get sad again,” he looked confused, “but who are you?”

And again with the sad. But he sucked it up this time for my sake. Thank goodness for that.

“My name is Charles Lestelle, at your service,” he did a small bow, that made me laugh, “I am your faithful servant until the end of time my lord.”

I opened my mouth but a confused choked noise came out.

“Nah, I’m just fucking with you. You and I, best friends since the first day of kindergarten. We practically lived together most of our lives and once you hit 18, we actually legally starting living together. We’re roommates now.”

That sparked something in him. More shock and worry.

“And we totally have more roommates that are super worried sick about you and I haven’t contacted them yet,” he groaned. “Do you mind if I do that?”

“Oh, no, go ahead,” So I have multiple roommates. Including this Charles Lestelle, who’s apparently my best friend. Called it.

He hit a number on his speed dial, and put it on speaker. It only rang twice before someone answered. A deeper voice than his.

“Charlie, is everything okay? You need a ride home?”

“She’s awake.”

Dead silence. And then, “Ellie, Ellie baby, Zelda’s awake. JACK, SHE’S AWAKE! YES, I’M SERIOUS, SHE’S AWAKE!”

He, whoever he was, seemed thrilled. And with the whooping and hollering that followed the yelling, I could see that Ellie and Jack were too. I pointed at the phone and raised an eyebrow at Charles.

“James” he whispered, so only I could hear. I nodded. James, Jack, Ellie.

“You’re on speaker, too, she can hear you just fine,” the softest smile spread onto Charles’ face. He seemed the most calm about my return back to the land of the living, yet the happiest.

“How-how are you?! Jesus, I’m so so sorry about everything. I never meant for it to happen, I wasn’t looking and-”

“Hey now,” Charles interrupted, “None of that. Celebrating. Apologies later.”

I took a moment to register. James was sorry, he wasn’t looking-did he get me into the accident? Was I the type of person to forgive something like that? God, I didn’t even know what type of anything I was.

I didn’t even know who I was.


End file.
